untranslatables
by Dudette Mal
Summary: The most beautiful words are the ones that are untranslatable. (Collection of drabbles inspired by untranslatable words.)
1. Fernweh

(n.) _German_ : being homesick for a place you have never been

* * *

Hirato cared for his children. For all of his children.

But right now he was a bit worried.

Gareki sat at the window, book on his lap, but he wasn't reading. His gaze fixed far behind the horizon. His other children had realized this odd behaviour by now. Nai blinked softly whenever he saw it, Tsukumo seemed hesitant to do anything and Yogi was almost ready to tackle him to get his attention back. But he didn't. His gaze was clearly worried.

Hirato could almost hear the relived sigh when Gareki went back to the book.

* * *

It wouldn't have been a big deal if it happened once, but it started to happen with a frequency. He was almost relived that Yogi didn't do anything imprudent whenever it happened.

But he decided it wouldn't be right to step in just now, so he waited. Watched. Waited for something to happen.

How Yogi had taken to spend even a bit more time with Gareki, how Gareki once had almost leaned in to his touch while he was spaced out, just to snap out the very moment and hit him. But the blond haired adult didn't stop, maybe even watched a bit more. Gareki narrowed his eyes at the behaviour.

But when Gareki's appetite decreased slightly, Hirato decided to ask. Slyly like usual. Gareki would blink at him and mumble something about 'The hell do you mean?' which didn't answer his question. He decided to watch him a little more and leave him alone for now. Maybe it was just a phase, teenager were prone to them after all.

But when he heard Gareki mentioning to Yogi that he was interested in seeing other countries, leaning in just the tiniest bit when the older one already sat a bit too close to him, Hirato smiled softly to himself, deciding that Gareki's inquisitiveness would be satisfied with the next mission he had just signed.

But now he had to watch out for something else.

He sent the sheep away after assigning it to watch out for his boys.


	2. Komorebi

(n.) _Japanese_ : Sunlight that filters through the leaves of trees

* * *

There was a serenity out here in the shadow of the old tree, Gareki found. He was reading something – Nipkow disks - up, of course he had a suspicion how they worked, he had asked himself that question when he wasn't older than nine after all, but time never seemed to be enough. The former thief yawned slightly. It was not exactly _boring_. However, something about the way the sun fell though the leaves on the pages of the book made him drowsy. There was a reason he fancied reading before sleeping after all.

When he felt a soft pressure on his shoulder and cracked his eye just slightly open to look at Yogi's annoying beautiful smile, at the outstretched hand, there was something odd in his heart. "Let's go in, Gareki-kun", he smiled at him, "You'll catch a cold when you sleep out here."

And there was something about the way the way the light played in Yogi's face, which made it look so damn beautiful- eternal. He could his heart throb happily and hit Yogi's hand away. "I can stand up at my own, idiot!"

He didn't look back at Yogi's hurt expression when the former prince scrambled after Gareki, telling him about all the games he had played with Nai.


	3. Mamihlapinatapei

_For DrBubblegum on Tumblr_

 _Prompt: (n.)_ Yagan (Tierra de Fuego) _: The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move_

* * *

„—and then!" Yogi exclaimed excited, hands moving wildly to underline them, but laughed for a second, interrupting his swell of words, "And then Kiichi had slipped on the puddle and fell into the water! Can you imagine how _annoyed_ she was?"

Gareki grinned slightly, but shook his head. "Just barely, must have been a blast." He shifted slightly, to have a better view on the bridge – and Yogi who sat at the end of the wall.

Yogi nodded, grinning brightly but then stopped. "After we knew she was fine and calmed a bit down. Tsukumo-chan gave her some dry clothes." His gaze found Gareki's, fingertips barely brushing. "I'm still so glad we were able to come here together, Gareki-kun. Without you… everything is only half as funny."

The young doctor didn't know how to reply without utterly destroying the feeling between them – and possibly hurting Yogi's feelings. "I'm glad… to be here with you too…" He told his boyfriend, slightly averting his gaze, looking at the crane next to the monument, his gaze lingered there for a moment, before it returned to the violet orbs. "Thank you," he mumbled gently.

Yogi blinked. Once. Twice. Then smiled. "You're welcome, Gareki-kun! I—" He lost his words on his tongue, his thoughts before they even made the (short) way to his mouth. Just looking, watching, _starring_ at Gareki. In his eyes. Taking in his entire (way too perfect) being.

Suddenly, something just in the corner of his eyes lit up, started sparkling in the night sky. They blinked at each other, before slowly turning their heads.

"You didn't mention this…" Gareki mumbled, surprised and a bit amused.

"I didn't know…?" Yogi answered, taking in the twinkling lights on the other side of the river. "But…" He threw a quick embarrassed gaze to Gareki, before leaning over and pressing a quick kiss on the soft cheek. "Let's take a closer look?"

Gareki nodded amused and jumped from the small wall, offering his hand to Yogi who promptly took it and let himself be pulled down.

* * *

 _A.N. If someone is confused, I was in Paris, so I was thinking about the low walls around Place d'Alma/Porte de l'Alma/when you go to Bateaux Mouches while writing. The monument you can see from there is La Tour Eiffel/The Eiffel Tower which gets lit in the evenings and gets really pretty, but Paris lights up a lot of monuments, doesn't it?_

 _Sincerely, Mal_


End file.
